Would You Lie?
by Amyyyy
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are keeping secrets. It is driving Sakura crazy not being able to know about them. [[Mild language. No spoilers. Yaoi. SasuNaru]] ::Finished::
1. Do You Feel The Same?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only a Konoha Forehead Protector. Masashi Kishimoto owns all of the characters. **

**Heya,**

**First fic.**

**Hope you like it.**

**R&R Thanks.**

**Einsteinium  
xoxo**

**

* * *

**Speed! That was all she needed. But, sometimes it was not a very good thing to be able to run away. Why was Sakura running? Because, of Lee. Lee had managed to ask her out, again. So what she did was run. She could not stand that heart broken look every time she rejected him. 

Sakura frowned, 'can't he get it through his brain that I love Sasuke and that will never change.' (Obsessive Compulsive) Sakura slid to a stop, leaves crackling under the pressure of her feet. She had spotted Sasuke training with no top on. (Did I mention it was a -very- hot day?) Sakura's jaw dropped. You could almost hear the sound of her jaw hitting the ground. Sakura stood, glued to the spot for a moment staring through the bushes so that Sasuke couldn't see her. After some time of peeking she ran out into the clearing and pounced on Sasuke.

Sasuke was surprised, but held his balance nonetheless.

"Sakura" He growled, his face still blank.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, not moving.

"Oh… Err… Um… Sorry," the pink-haired kunoichi muttered jumping off the so-called 'love of her life.'

"Sasuke, do you want to get some Ramen?" She asked bravely.

"Hn… No, I am going to go see 'the Dobe'" Sasuke mumbled.

'Well, she said Ramen, so I said the first person that popped into my mind.' He thought reassuring himself.

'Yes, I shall see that cute inexper--- Wait a minute… Did I just sa—think cute?' Sasuke thought, his face burning red and a horrified expression creeping its way onto his apathetic mask.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked, a quizzical look gracing her smooth skin.

"Hn? Oh, yeah right." He blurted out.

Grabbing his shirt, he slipped it on and ran away. 'What if I said that out loud?' He thought. His trademark smirk curved his lips. 'Well, I guess it wouldn't be too bad.'

Sakura raised an eyebrow, once he left tears welled up at her eyes. A tiny tear drop hit the ground as she sunk to her knees.

'He would rather see Naruto than me?' She thought sadly.

Sasuke made it to 'the Dobe's' house without being disturbed by his stupid fan club. He went to knock on the door when he was interrupted by a certain kitsune.

"What are you doing here, Teme?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side.

Sasuke scowled at the name and spun around, his face switching back to the emotionless mask.

"If you are going to call me names, Dobe, I won't take you to Ichiraku's and treat you to some Ramen." Sasuke said smugly.

"Well- Ramen!? Please Sasuke, please!?" Naruto begged pouting.

Sasuke stood there smirking.

"Let me think about it. First, you call me names then---" Sasuke trailed off.

Naruto blinked and put on the puppy-dog-eyes, with his bottom lip still jutted out.

'Okay, so I admit that he looks fairl—very cute. But, why oh why did he have to use the eyes?'

Sasuke nodded "I guess I can treat you to some Ramen."

Naruto did his little victory dance and grabbed Sasuke's arm, pulling him towards a small stall, also known as Ichiraku. The raven-haired boy allowed himself to be pulled along by the smaller blonde.

Naruto grinned all the way to the Ramen stall, his wild golden hair bouncing with every step. Once they were there Naruto sat on one of the stools and looked at the menu.

"Miso or Pork?" He wondered out loud.

'This sure is going to burn a hole in my wallet' Sasuke thought.

"Hey, old man!" Naruto called out and said man turned around to serve the younger boy.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I would like Miso Ramen please." Naruto said grinning.

"Right away" The man answered.

"Aren't you going to get anything Sasuke?" The blonde-haired boy asked.

"Hn? Oh, no." Sasuke replied, pretending to be interested in a pamphlet that he hastily grabbed on the way there.

"Are you sure you want to pay for the Ramen?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed.

"Of course, Dobe. Why else would I say 'I am treating you to some Ramen'?"

"HEY! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke chuckled.

"Sure thing--- Dobe."

"I said don't call me that." Naruto growled, shuffling in his seat. After a few seconds Naruto jumped on Sasuke, causing them to tumble on the ground. Roughly he rubbed his hand over Sasuke's hair.

"So, that's the way you want it." The raven-haired stated rather than asked.

Sasuke caused them to roll out of the stall and into the middle of the road.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand as he went to tickle the seal that was imprinted on his stomach.

Villagers started gathering around them as they 'play fought,' gawking at the current situation. A lot of them yelling something along the lines of 'Get your filthy hands off the Uchiha.'

One of the younger villagers managed to find a stray rock and threw it pretty hard at the two. The rock about as big as an adults fist, hit Naruto on the side of the head causing him to fall into an unconscious state.

Sasuke looked down at the younger boy and gasped. There was blood trickling down the side of Naruto's face, slowly making its way past his 'whiskers.' Sasuke quickly jumped off of the boy and glared at the teenager who threw the rock.

"What the fuck was that for?" Sasuke asked, lines forming on his forehead as he frowned.

"Ok, everyone can get lost now. You've all had your fun." He said in a low voice, showing them that he was—of a better rank than them. The villagers that had formed a big circle scattered, trying to get out of the intense Uchiha glare that was burning holes in their backs.

Once they were gone, Sasuke picked up the blonde, bridal style and ran swiftly back to the Uchiha compound.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.  
Please Review.  
Ja ne.**


	2. Mumblings Of Unconsciousness

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto. Only a Konoha Forhead Protector. Masashi Kishimoto owns all the characters.**

**Heya,**

2nd chapter.  
Hope you like it. D  
R&R Thanks

Einsteinium  
xoxo

* * *

The raven-haired made it back to his manor and laid Naruto on one of the futons in his house. Once he thought Naruto was comfortable enough, he went and fetched a large bowl, filled with warm water and a cloth. He wiped off the caked blood from the blondes face.

'Wow, he looks so peaceful when he sleeps. Not the energetic, loud-mouthed ninja. Almost angelic' Sasuke chuckled. He was slowly getting used to the fact that he loved this moron.

Sasuke sat with his back against the wall, opposite the futon. He closed his eyes. After a while Sasuke heard whimpering come from the other side of the room. Hastily, Sasuke jumped up and walked over to the futon kneeling beside it. He put his hand on Naruto's forehead feeling the temperature. It wasn't a fever induced nightmare. Sasuke studied Naruto for a small period of time. Naruto had stopped whimpering, but he started again after about 10 minutes.

Naruto started mumbling something that Sasuke couldn't quite work out. He knew it included his name but, that's about it.

Sasuke got up and turned to go to the kitchen when he was interrupted.

"Please, don't leave!" Naruto said loudly, his words slurring a bit. The boy was still asleep. Sasuke chuckled.

"I won't leave you Dobe." He said softly, walking back to Naruto. Before he knew it Sasuke had swiped away a few strands of stray hair from the other boy's face.

"No! Stay! You have to!" Naruto cried out.

After a short pause Naruto started mumbling again. But, this time Sasuke could understand what he was saying.

"What do you mean why? Because, you are my friend, that's why." Silence entered the room for a short time.

"Not a good enough reason? Well, take this Sasuke, you bastard. You take this wherever you are going. I don't want you to leave because… because… I love you." The golden-haired teen mumbled, his words slurring a little. A lone tear fell down his cheek and he fell back into a deep slumber.

Sasuke was surprised by the rhetorical conversation that Naruto was having. Had he heard correct? 'Maybe I should pester the Dobe in the morning' He admitted. Sasuke had drifted off, leaning against the wall next to the futon.

**Good going kit.**

_What do you want? I am sleeping. Leave me alone._

**Fine, fine. But, I am sure you weren't planning on telling that Uchiha brat your feelings eh?**

_What the hell are you talking about you old fox?_

**Hey, I am not old. I am only a few hundred years or so. Anyway, back to the point. Were you intending on telling that brat your feelings?**

_No? Why__—__WAIT A MINUTE__…__ If I did I should know right because I said it?_

**Ever heard of sleep-talking kit?**

_But__—__DAMN IT!_

Naruto woke up and memories of last nights chat with Kyuubi flooded his mind.

"Oh shit—Wait, where am I?" He thought out loud.

Sasuke jumped up.

"What's wrong? Oh, and your at my house."

"Why am I here?" Naruto asked ignoring the first question.

"You were knocked unconscious because one of the villagers threw a rock at us, and it hit you on the head." Sasuke explained while his voice stayed emotionless.

The raven-haired boy got up and walked out of the room. He headed into the kitchen and searched the cupboards.

Sasuke pulled out a polystyrene cup of Instant Ramen, filled the kettle up and turned it on.

Naruto walked into the kitchen and sniffed the air.

"Ramen!" He yelled enthusiastically, then went and stood behind the other boy.

"Sasuke?" the Naruto asked quietly.

"Hn?" Sasuke answered picking up the kettle and pouring the contents into the polystyrene cup.

"Did I… Did I say anything last night? Because, Kyuub—" Naruto said before Sasuke interrupted.

"Well, it depends if you wanted me to know, right? So, I can forget all about it. "Sasuke stated, sighing.

"Yes—no—yes—Damn, I have confused myself"

The raven-haired ninja chuckled.

"Dobe. Well, do you want me to forget what you said last night? Or do you want me to acknowledge it? Either way I don't mind." He commented leaving the Ramen, and walking past Naruto flashing him a smile. Yes, you heard me correctly. Sasuke smiled.

Naruto's heart fluttered as Sasuke smiled. 'Damn, he should smile more often.'

"Oh, and by the way… Your breakfast is on the bench." Sasuke said leaving the kitchen and sitting in the living room.

Naruto stood there an eyebrow raised.

'Is he implying that he likes me or what?' He asked himself.

Naruto wasn't sure, but he was going to find out. Typical Naruto. Quickly the golden-haired boy grabbed the ramen that was on the bench and walked out into the living room.

"What did you mean before?" He asked slurping his ramen.

"I meant exactly what I said" Sasuke said picking up his book Ice Station and opening it to his bookmarked page.

"Exactly?" Naruto asked, having finished his ramen, he placed it on the coffee table.

"Does Uchiha Sasuke like the evil demon container?" He asked walking up to said Uchiha and sitting next to him.

"You're not nasty." The raven-haired boy commented.

"Ah, but you didn't answer my main question, Teme." Naruto replied facing the 'ice prince.'

'Doesn't Naruto get it? Oh well. I guess I will have to go to plan B. Come on Sasuke, you can do this just turn around and… You know then, run. Maybe? Ok, ready! Go!' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Maybe this will answer your question, Dobe" He said turning around to face Naruto. Before Sasuke knew it said boy pressed his lips against the raven-haired boys. Sasuke was surprised, after he got over the shock, the onyx-eyed teen kissed back. After sometime Naruto pulled pack panting, he showed Sasuke his usual foxy grin. But, this time it was different. A tint of red ran its way across his face. Sasuke looked down, grinning like a mad man.

"So---"He started, but then Naruto jumped up and climbed out the window.


	3. Can You Keep A Secret?

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto. Only a Konoha Forhead Protector. Masashi Kishimoto owns all the characters.**

**Heya, **

3rd chapter.  
Hope you like it. D  
R&R Thanks

Einsteinium  
xoxo

* * *

Naruto ran towards the certain place where Sasuke had left about 5 years ago.

'Was that for real?' The golden-haired boy wondered.

As he was running a certain kunoichi stuck her foot out. Naruto stumbled and jumped into the air, landing back on the ground with both two feet.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked recovering from his near fall.

"Can't I talk to one of my team mates?" Sakura answered smiling.

"Wait, why are you blushing?" She added.

"Oh, uhm... Because." Naruto replied, grinning sheepishly.

'Shit! If she finds out Sasuke's fan club is going to kill me.'

Sasuke sat there, stunned. He raised two fingers to his lips, feeling the heat that Naruto had left there.

'He kissed /me/?' Sasuke asked himself, his voice drenched with disbelief.

"I have decided that I have been selfish" Sakura commented.

"And have come to the conclusion of this…" The pink-haired kunoichi leaned forward and pressed her lips against Naruto's. Said boy pulled back instantly and glared at the girl.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Why did you do that? You don't even like me." Naruto said angrily.

It then clicked.

"If you are trying to use me to make Sasuke jealous it won't work." He commented.

'Well, sort of.' Naruto remarked to himself.

"Oh, but it will. It is a genius plan. Please, will you go along with it? There will be more kisses where that came from." Sakura said a mischievous look on her soft face.

"I am not 12 years old anymore, Sakura, and neither are you. You cannot bribe me with kisses." Naruto said with clear disgust written on his face.

'I am glad that she didn't just steal my first non-accidental kiss. But, now Sasuke's is gone.' Naruto thought with a slight pout.

"But, it's meant to be a brilliant plan with no flaws." Sakura admitted.

"Ah, but you forgot one thing; the fact that I don't like you like that." Naruto commented, spun around and jogged off.

Sasuke got up from the couch and grabbed the ramen cup that Naruto had left. He walked into the kitchen and shoved the polystyrene cup into the bin.

'Or was it just an act of impulse? He said that Kyuubi told him. So, maybe he was just playing another stupid prank. But, would Naruto joke about something like this?' Sasuke asked himself.

'Why did he have to run off though?'

Naruto was confused. Should he go and talk about the earlier performance or totally ignore the Uchiha? Naruto would rather the latter but knew that the first choice would maybe have a better outcome.  
"What have I gotten myself into?" The Kyuubi container whispered, sighing.  
"Better go see the bastard."  
Naruto walked up to the Uchiha manor and stood at the door.  
'Should I?'  
Sasuke felt the presence of the demon's chakra. Quickly, he rushed from the kitchen to the front door and found Naruto with his fist raised, ready to knock.

"Uhm, I think we need to talk about… before" Naruto said hesitantly.  
Sasuke nodded silently and stepped aside, beckoning Naruto inside.

Sakura was watching from outside. She was hidden in one of the many trees and had suppressed her chakra her chakra. So, no one would know of her presence.

Naruto walked inside and sat on the couch while Sasuke closed the door.  
"Would you like some sake?" The raven-haired asked sauntering back into the living room.  
"No thanks," Naruto replied.  
"So, about before?" Sasuke asked calmly.  
"Did the Kyuubi put you up to it?"  
"The Kyuubi? Oh, no! He didn't. Well, sort of… But, not like that." The demon vessel commented.  
"Oh, so, you didn't do it because it fit in with what you mumbled in your sleep?" Sasuke asked his face still emotionless.

Naruto was becoming angry, why did he have to stay so calm and show no emotion!  
"No! I wouldn't do something like that. Let me say something cheesy, but true. It came from here." The golden-haired boy said placing his hand over where his heart was buried.  
Naruto blushed, 'very cheesy' he thought.  
"You're not lying?" Sasuke said, sitting down.  
"Nope. Why would I lie? I know I play pranks and everything, but joking about something like this…. That's low." Naruto replied pouting.  
"Yeah." Sasuke agreed.

"Sorry, I thought you might have joked about it." The raven-haired boy hesitantly spat out.  
Why was it hard to apologise to everyone but the blonde idiot?  
"Oh, hah, no problem." Naruto said, causing an awkward silence.  
"Fine, I am going to come right out and say it. Uchiha Sasuke I fucking like you, maybe even… Never mind. And, that is not going to change anytime soon. What do you think about that?" Naruto asked frustrated.  
Sasuke sat there silently, thinking about the sudden predicament the blonde had managed to put onto his shoulders.  
'If I say the answer and we become something… I am more than certain that Naruto will either be beaten 'til he can't move or get by my fan club, or even worse; the village.' Sasuke still silent sighed.  
'But, if I say the opposite of what he supposedly wants me to say, it will become very awkward and difficult between us..'  
Either way both choices were _troublesome._

'Why does the Dobe always leave it to me anyway?' Sasuke asked himself.

Before the raven-haired was aware he had spent a full 10 minutes thinking.  
"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Naruto said getting up and walking over to the front door.  
"Well, this situation is based on whether or not you want to be killed or not? The Sasuke fan club surely won't agree to this." Sasuke answered frowning.  
"So, we can be something? If I choose to risk my life?" The blonde asked, emphasizing the 'something.'  
"Yes." Sasuke replied simply.  
"Well, then I would like to stay alive as well as being 'something' with you." Naruto said smiling his genuine smile. Not the smile that covered all his other emotions.  
"Maybe, we could keep it a secret?" He asked.  
"We could. But, it will be hard." Sasuke said sighing and muttering something that sounded like 'fucking fan girls.'

"Fine. Let me start again. Sasuke would you be oh so kind and go out with me?" The demon vessel asked.  
"Maybe." The raven-haired boy answered.  
Naruto pouted.

"Please?" He pleaded as Sasuke got up and walked towards him.  
"Hmmm…" The Uchiha mumbled, then suddenly pulled Naruto into him and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Naruto gasped and Sasuke took this chance to stick his tongue in the blonde's mouth. His tongue explored the wet cavern before Naruto got over his shock and battled for dominance. Sasuke, of course won. The blonde pulled back, licking his lips. Sasuke's breathing was irregular and there was a smirk pulling at his lips.  
"I am guessing that's a yes." Naruto grinned.  
"Sorry, but I have to go meet the Godaime. I wonder what the old hag wants now." The blonde said puffing in annoyance.  
He walked to the front door and opened it.  
"Don't worry, a secret remember." Naruto said normally loud.  
"Ja ne" He said and ran off.  
"Bye," Sasuke said smirking.


	4. A Dream Come True

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

Hey all,

4th chapter for Massacre Maker, Resoan and Forneverandnever.  
Thanks for reviewing guys.  
Motivation!  
Enjoy.

Einsteinium  
xoxo 

**

* * *

**

Sakura who was sitting down in the bushes bored, heard a door open and peeked through an opening in the thick shrubs.  
'Why does Naruto have that dazed look about his face?' she asked herself.  
Quickly, she got up from her spot and headed towards the manor.

Sasuke was about to close the door when the hand of a pink-haired kunoichi stopped it.  
"How could you tell that loud-mouth a secret, but not me; the person you secretly love." Sakura yelled  
Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
"It has nothing to do with you. I also wouldn't tell your stupid fan club." Sasuke said calmly.  
"You sure do have trust issues Mr. 'My Brother Killed My Clan Now I Am Cool'." Sakura said angrily.  
"How dare you use my past against me! That is low, Sakura. No wonder Ino calls you names, Billboard Brow." Sasuke growled, frustrated.  
Sakura gasped and slapped him across the face, leaving a red face mark. The raven-haired boy took a step towards her.  
"You know, I have no problem fighting you even though you are a girl." He said coldly, grabbing Sakura by the arm.  
"You dare bring up my past or pester/hurt Naruto about this secret, next time I shall not hesitate to hit you." The Uchiha said, letting go of her arm, walking inside and shutting the door.

Sakura frowned, they were up to something.

'But, what?' She asked herself time over time again.  
If she wasn't allowed to pester Naruto, she wasn't allowed to find out. This was driving Sakura insane.

Naruto jogged through Konoha, he was already late, but the old hag could wait.  
Once Naruto got to the Hokage tower he focused chakra to his feet and walked up the wall towards Tsunade's office.

The blonde rapped on the window making, Tsunade slightly jump.  
"What have you been doing, brat? You're late!" She said annoyed.  
Naruto grinned sheepishly.  
"Sorry, I got held up." He commented.  
"Oh, you're here now so let's continue. First, I think you should sit down." Tsunade said gesturing towards a red padded chair.  
Naruto headed towards  
"I have spoken to the elders. They are not happy about this, but I have managed to persuade them into agreeing. After all the times you have rescued this god forsaken village they have to agree!" Tsunade rambled.  
The blonde-haired boy raised an eyebrow.  
"What on earth are you talking about, old hag?" He asked, frowning in confusion.  
"Well, you becoming Rokudaime of course." Tsunade said, clapping her hands together and entwining her fingers.  
"Roku… Rokudaime?" Naruto stuttered.  
"Would you lie? Are you kidding?" He asked.  
"Lie? Why would I lie about something like this?" The Godaime asked.  
"Uh…" Naruto mumbled, slipping out of consciousness.  
"I didn't think he would faint." She chuckled to herself.

Sasuke sighed. Why wouldn't they leave him alone? It had been how many years since he realized that he didn't swing _that_ way.  
'Maybe it would be okay if the village found out. Sure, Naruto can fend for himself, and I can help with that. But, what about..' Sasuke thoughts froze when he was interrupted by a very unwelcome relative.  
"Ah, my little brother, it's nice to see you again." Itachi said.  
Sasuke stood frozen.  
"How did you get in here?" He asked coldly.  
"Remember, we are ninja." Itachi replied.  
"Get out!" The younger boy growled.  
"I'm not allowed in the _family _house anymore? I don't think that's fair, little brother"  
"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, walking into the living room, keeping aware that there was a murderer in his house.  
"Well, since you are an item with the Kyuubi vessel.. I guess I should tell you my plan.  
First, I plan to extract the Kyuubi from that blonde moron.  
I then plan to kill him so he doesn't get in my way. Oh, and if you interfere, I will break your legs and arms, torture you, then kill you." Itachi explained.

Naruto woke up, his eyes adapting to the dim light of--- Wait, where was he?  
The golden-haired teen sat up with a jolt and looked around.  
"Finally, awake I see." Tsunade said, sipping from a cup of sake.  
"Wait, did you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, what I said is what I meant." She answered.  
'Where have I heard that before?' He chuckled to himself.  
"So, do you accept?" Tsunade inquired.  
"Nani!? (What) You think I am going to reject something like this?" Naruto said, stubbornly.  
"Of course, of course." Tsunade laughed, chugging down the rest of her sake.  
"Alright! Well, I have to go now. Things to do, people to see." The golden-haired boy said flashing his genuine smile.

Naruto ran out of the Hokage tower and down a few flights of stairs. He ran through the village a large, bright grin reaching from ear to ear. Everyone in the village stared as the black and orange teen ran past them. Naruto of course, was heading to the Uchiha manor.

"I won't let you!" Sasuke growled.  
"Oh, but, I will." Itachi replied calmly.  
"I have better things to do now little brother." He said and jumped out the nearest window.

"Fuck!"

A couple of minutes after Itachi left Sasuke heard someone pounding, almost kicking at his door.  
"Go away, Sakura! I don't want to talk to you!" He yelled.  
Sasuke heard a muffled, distressed voice at the door.  
Quickly, the raven-haired boy shuffled to the wooden divider and swung it open.  
"Naruto!" Sasuke gasped.  
"Let go of him Itachi, you bastard!" He growled, moving into a fighting stance.  
"I told you my plan, little brother. I don't wish to waste time." Itachi replied.  
By this time, people had scurried out of theirs homes to see what the ruckus was al about. Some people gasped and half his behind their doors, one person screamed and ran back into their house. Some of them were yelling at Itachi to let go of his younger brother.  
Konohamaru was there; of course he knew that he could not defeat this S-Level nin. As fast as he could he ran to see the Hokage.


	5. Victim

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sama. **

**Hey all, **

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I had writers block and couldn't find away to start this chapter off. I tried 3 times, every time it sounded way too cheesy.  
Could you please review and tell me how you like the story? I need some help with the story. I am running out of ideas. An suggestions? Please let me know. Thanks for your co-operation. ;D**

**Einsteinium  
xoxo **

Sasuke stood, frozen. There was nothing he could do. It was all up to Naruto to get out of this one. If Sasuke was to advance on Itachi, Naruto would surely be killed. But, if the blonde idiot could distract the older Uchiha--- Well, that would be **a lot **easier.

No matter how many times the raven-haired teen replayed the current predicament over in his head, he couldn't find away to solve it.  
Why did Itachi always have to ruin everything? It was all going great, well, for Sasuke it was.

Konohamaru ran through the village, focusing his chakra to his feet, obtaining more speed and jumping from roof to roof. Every time his foot hit the ground he knew he was one step closer to saving Naruto from the older Uchiha.  
After what seemed like ages Konohamaru made it to the Hokage's tower. He sprinted as fast as he could up the stairs and slid to a stop outside the Godaime's door.  
The young ninja burst open the door frantically yelling at Tsunade.  
"Naruto… Caught… The Uchiha… Itachi… Help!"  
The hazel-eyed woman's head shot up as she heard her gaki's name said in such a frenzied manner.  
"Where?" She asked quickly.  
"Uhm… T-t-the Uchiha manor." Konohamaru replied.  
Without further ado Tsunade was up and out of the room. Konohamaru passed out, with the lack of oxygen that was making its way to his head.

Naruto was breathing heavily out his nose, since Itachi was covering his mouth. He was so worked up he couldn't think straight.  
'Wait!' the blonde-haired boy thought to himself brightly.  
Quickly, he struggled to open his mouth wide and clamped it shut, his teeth drawing blood from the older Uchiha's hand.  
Itachi growled and hastily took his hand out of the kitsune's mouth.  
Naruto took this opportunity and swung his leg forward, then quickly swung it back, hitting the Uchiha in the shin.  
Sasuke took this opening and quickly grabbed Naruto and pulled him out of Itachi's grasp.  
"You okay?" Sasuke mumbled, keeping his eyes on his brother.  
"Mhmm." Naruto replied, jumping into his fighting stance.

Itachi cursed inwardly as he heard the Hokage's voice.  
"What are you up to this time Uchiha?" Tsunade snarled.  
"Nothing to do with you." He said, his eyes meeting hers.  
"Well, since my plan to capture you has not succeeded, Naruto-kun, it will have put it off until another day," and with that Itachi made a few hand signals and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto sighed.  
"That was fun." He commented sheepishly.

Sasuke's heart was throbbing. 'It's a secret remember, it's a secret.'  
'Fuck the secret.'  
The raven-haired turned and wrapped his arms around Naruto, holding tightly, not willing to let go again. You could hear a few gasps and some mumbling going on through the small crowd

"I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything." Sasuke said softly.  
"It's okay. I'm fine now. But, what about the fact that nearly everyone will soon know." The golden-haired boy replied whispering.  
"Fuck them. If they mess with us I will get them." The Uchiha growled.

Tsunade frowned.  
"God damnit! Now I owe Jiraiya $40." She said storming off.  
Naruto turned his head in confusion.  
"What's she on about this time?"

Villagers were now talking amongst themselves. They sounded angry. Sasuke let go of Naruto, took one look at the mob of people and ushered Naruto inside his home. 

'I wonder how this is going to effect my becoming Rokudaime?' The golden-haired teen thought to himself.  
Naruto went--for the 2nd time today—and sat on Sasuke's sofa, in the living room.  
"Sasuke?" He asked.  
"Hn?" Said teen replied sitting on the sofa and putting his arm around Naruto.  
"What would you do if I told you that my biggest dream had come true?" The kitsune asked, looking at Sasuke.  
"Hmmm… I would do this" The raven-haired replied nuzzling his head into the crook of _his_ dobe's neck and placing, light, feather kisses on it, then pulling back.  
"I would then do this…" He said, grabbing Naruto's shirt, pulling him closer and planting his own lips on the other teens.  
"W-w-what if I was to tell you that T-t-Tsunade has elected me to be Rokudaime?" Naruto stuttered after ending the former kiss.  
Sasuke's eyes widened, "she did?"  
The blonde-haired boy nodded, simply.  
Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto and whispered in his ear, "congratulations, Dobe."  
The kitsune nodded, in thanks and snuggled into Sasuke's chest.  
"When she told me, I actually fainted." Naruto chuckled.  
"You fainted?" The raven-haired asked with disbelief.  
"Yeah. I thought I would've jumped around the room, breaking everything I came in contact with" Naruto replied, frowning.  
"Sasuke?" He asked.  
"Yes?"  
"I love you." The golden-haired boy said drifting off into a light sleep.  
The Uchiha smiled, "I love you too" he replied, brushing his hands through the others hair.  
'I am never going to let myself get into another predicament similar to the one before. I felt to so hopeless. I would rather keep you alive, than kill my brother' Sasuke promised himself.

Naruto woke up to find he was lying on the Uchiha's sofa. Said Uchiha looked up from a book he was reading.  
"Nice nap, Dobe?" He chuckled.

The golden-haired boy pulled a face at the name.  
"Teme, don't call me that." He whined, while his stomach rumbled.  
"Hungry, yet again?" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow.  
"Hey! I haven't had anything since breakfast. And, it's 7pm." Naruto explained.  
"Fine, what do you want other than ramen?"  
"No ramen!?" Naruto asked, loudly.  
"No. You eat far too much of that. I wonder how the Kyuubi copes with it?" The raven-haired teen replied.  
**You have no idea. It smells of ramen down here. I feel like vomiting 24/7.  
**_Really?  
_**Yes! Maybe, you could lay off the ramen for a week?  
**_But, but, but… fine. I will.  
_Sasuke studied Naruto, guessing he was having another conversation with the Kyuubi. 18 years with the Kyuubi, Naruto obviously had figured out how to talk to her whenever he wanted. He also learnt how to block out the old fox too.  
"No ramen." Naruto commented, nodding.  
How was he going to survive without his favourite meal? It was like quitting smoking, but not as serious for your health. Well, maybe for the Kyuubi's sake, it was.**  
**


End file.
